Many portable computing devices include complex system-on-chips (“SoCs”), many of which contain various logical and functional blocks related to the use and operation of the portable computing device. SoCs may be embedded in portable computing devices that many users interact with daily (e.g., a smartphone, a tablet, a laptop, etc.). However, as the world becomes more connected the definition of the portable computing device is growing to include so-called “smart” devices, which may include thermostats, smoke detectors, refrigerators, etc. Many refer to this change as the development of the “Internet of things,” often abbreviated as “IoT.” For use cases where the SoC is embedded in an IoT device, the SoC may need to reduce dc power consumption when not in use.